


The Grand Rebellion

by Navai147



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Gen, Gray Ahsoka Tano, Gray Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker Raised Together, Mace Windu Lives, Padmé Amidala Dies, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Young Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navai147/pseuds/Navai147
Summary: Order 66 AU. After Chancellor Palpatine, the leader of the Republic and secret Sith Master Darth Sidious, decimates the entire Jedi Order using the Clone Army and establishes the Galactic Empire, several Jedi must adjust to their new circumstances, or perish. It's a grand game as several Jedi decide to help a flegeling rebellion. Mentioned past Anakin/Padmé with eventual Anakin/Ahsoka.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85





	1. Prologue 1: The Lone Jedi

**Prologue One – The Lone Jedi**

An armoured Jedi, donned in dark robes and a hood, with a lightsaber holstered upon his dark belt, entered what used to be his home. What used to be the home of all his kind. The Jedi Temple. A once peaceful place now in ruins, charred remnants, with evidence of fire and battle clear, despite rain having cleared most of the grizzly evidence from the once-venerated place.

The Jedi Purge, as it was now called, happened a week before, with the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Sheev Palpatine, having called the Grand Army of the Republic, the Clone Army, to execute all Jedi “traitors”. They did so with stunning efficiency, with 90% of the Jedi Order decimated within a single night, and more falling within the first week. The Republic also died along with the Jedi, being, to quote Palpatine himself, “reorganised into the First Galactic Empire”. An oppressive autocratic system which killed true democracy and liberty in the galaxy, however corrupt the previous government was.

The lone Jedi saw the bodies of Temple Guards, their bodies sliced by what seemed to be a lightsaber, judging from the charred edges on their clothes and the cauterised wounds. He glanced at a single slain body, slightly bowed to it in respect, before straightening and slowly walking away. There was no sound other than his footsteps on the charred and bloodied ground. All was silent, the Jedi did not speak, nor did the Temple. The Force, the power that surrounded him and had previously whispered to him, was also deathly silent. 

No-one had dared step foot within the building since the Purge. Imperial troopers, “Stormtroopers”, as Emperor Palpatine had named them, had cordoned off the area, shooting anyone that tried to enter as an early show of the new Empire’s oppression. The lone Jedi had entered with stealth, no-one knew he was here. If they did, he would be a dead man. Through the ledges and different floors, he saw numerous corpses strewn, all brutally slain, of both Jedi, of all ages, and Clones. Truly, one of the greatest battles of the Clone War took place within this building, one that was meant to be of peace. One of the few places where the war was never meant to reach.

He walked through the hallowed halls to go to a certain room, one characterised by its entrance, many steps leading up to a grand durasteel door. The room of the Jedi Council. Now rendered useless like the rest of the once-grand Temple. Most of the Council was dead, and the Jedi Order was, for all official purposes, disbanded.

The lone Jedi used the Force to open the doors, which obeyed and slid open on numerous sides, revealing the gruesome scene inside. Sliced, tipped-over chairs around the room, broken windows, and worst of all, sliced and stabbed younglings, all no younger than ten years of age. The Jedi could feel the wind coming through the broken windows upon his face, cold and unyielding. Even the Force was cold, to the Jedi, it felt of death and decay, a feeling he did not enjoy. Even the most hardened of Jedi Masters would blanch at the scene.

For the lone Jedi, this was too much. Running up to one of the younglings, a blonde boy whose head was brutally yet sloppily disconnected from the rest of his body, which itself was next to the head, the Jedi kneeled, lightly touching the forehead of the late child with a single gloved hand. There were already signs of decay on some of the bodies, but the Jedi ignored that. He felt tears run down his cheeks, though the sight of them were most likely obscured by the hood of his cloak, covering his head. The strong emotions of sadness, anger, and hatred pooled in his veins, and he felt his Adam’s apple strain against the front of his neck as he thought of what happened to these mere _children_. Such a show of emotion, and the emotions themselves, would be condemned by the Jedi Council, but he did not care. The Jedi Council did not exist anymore. The ghosts of the former members had no power over him.

While crying, the lone Jedi spoke his first words since entering the Temple this time, in a choked and whispered, yet anger-filled voice, “ _Sidious_. You will pay for what you have done.”

He didn’t bother to clean the tears that were now streaking down his face. To him, he had a valid reason to cry. His brothers and sisters, his _friends_ , were all dead. He was truly alone in the Galaxy. All thanks to Darth Sidious, and his new apprentice and enforcer, Darth Vader.

And, oh, how he wanted to get revenge on them both. Revenge was not the Jedi way, but were these emotions not justified? The Sith killed all the Jedi, for Force’s sake!

Stroking the now-matted and dusty hair of the youngling whose forehead he had touched, and glancing over to the other slaughtered children, the Jedi suppressed a choked, depressive noise, before he stood up, not without struggling, briskly walking out of the Council Chambers. There was another room he had to go to. Another room he wanted to go to.

The Security Hall. It wasn’t a short trip, and on the way, he saw many more bodies, that of Masters, Knights, and hell, even _Padawans_. The Clones and the Sith truly did not discriminate when it came to slaughtering the Jedi. They showed no mercy, truly the genocidal maniacs they were. To the Jedi, they lived up to their title of ruthlessness. The Sith of the old would most likely be proud.

The Security Hall was a bare hallway, filled only with a platform with a hologram emitter attached on a declined part of the hall, and literal walls of code containing security holograms dating back to the times even before the Old Republic. He could only imagine how the Old Jedi would feel about the Purge and the new Sith Empire in all but name. The Force, which felt like a quiet yet sad lullaby wafting through his ears, gave but a small implication to the answer to that question.

Through the gentle, yet weak encouragement of the that grand power, he approached one of the walls, a newer wall, and tapped on a single section, one recently modified. The section, a small disk, ejected itself and hovered towards him. Greenish lines of code ran on the sides of the square object, and the hologram emitter on the top began to play a recording.

The image of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, former Council Member and Clone Wars hero, appeared and began to speak, posture stiff: _“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi, trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple, that time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always.”_

On the already tear-stricken face of the lone Jedi, more tears began to fall. He looked left and right, and seeing no-one was around, he took off the hood of his cloak to reveal a young face, with a scar on his face and long, messy brownish-blonde locks. It was Anakin Skywalker.

The disk had already put itself back in place, but he kept looking at the exact spot where the hologram was, water pooling and leaking out of his ocean blue eyes. They were already red and puffy from crying many times over the past week, but he did not care. There were many things to cry for ever since the Chancellor, _his friend_ , the secret Sith Master, destroyed the Republic, destroyed the Jedi Order. Ordered his death. Killed _Padmé_. Him and his damned apprentice, Darth Vader, who, apparently, was a force-sensitive clone of his made purely to serve Sidious with the full extent of Anakin’s power.

Though, that was until Obi-Wan managed to severely wound the clone, making the Sith Apprentice burn in lava, while the Jedi Master prepared to kill him before he sensed Darth Sidious close by, approaching the two with the intent to _kill Kenobi_. Obi-Wan barely escaped in time so he wouldn’t have to meet the Sith Master, who by that stage he knew was more powerful than even Master Yoda. If HoloNet reports were to be believed, Vader was now in a life-support suit as a result of these wounds.

The Jedi had many reasons to be depressed. Many reasons to feel anger. Many reasons to feel hate. And, oh, how he felt all of them. He was angry at the Sith and the Imperials. And he genuinely, from the bottom of his heart, absolutely _resented Sidious_. The Jedi Council would not like it, but they stopped ruling him the moment it disbanded. If they ever did truly rule him.

After a while of stillness in this emotional state, the Jedi choked out: “May the Force be with you too, my old Master, wherever you are.”

Last he saw Obi-Wan was on Bail Organa’s ship, the Tantive IV, along with the Senator himself, Master Windu, and Master Yoda. Obi-Wan and Yoda elected to go into hiding, training and expanding the breadth of their powers, while Anakin and Master Windu, in a rare show of solidarity, elected to join the early Rebellion, which was in part founded by his late wife through the Delegation of Two Thousand, an organisation of two thousand systems which sought to bring back power to the people and the Senate before Palpatine declared himself Emperor of the Galaxy. Then, he never saw them again, reducing him to his current state, a Jedi truly alone in the Galaxy.

Now, Anakin was working for Bail Organa and Mon Mothma in gathering intelligence and recruiting people to their rebellion against the Empire, as an operative named _Fulcrum_ , after his secret communications system back during the Clone Wars. Master Windu was also working for the Senators in the Rebellion. At the moment, Anakin had no knowledge on his whereabouts, just like Windu did not on Anakin. This was for the safety of them both in their early missions, if Vader captured one, they could not find the other while the Rebellion was still fledgeling. Though, Master Windu had assured Anakin they would meet again, weirdly enough. Anakin had thought the Jedi Master had hated him, though his actions after they both failed to defeat Darth Sidious in the Chancellor’s office, when they were both shot out of the windows by Sidious and an emergent Vader, showed otherwise. Force, the elder Jedi Master even promised to teach Anakin some more advanced skills, and even Vaapad if the young Jedi sufficiently proved himself.

Not something that would be done from a guy that hated him.

His children, his twins Luke and Leia, born just before Padmé died, were being raised under the loving care of Bail and Breha Organa, receiving what was befitted the two children of the King and Queen of Alderaan. Originally Obi-Wan and Master Yoda wanted to split them, but Anakin vetoed that. He would not break up his family more than it already had been. Broken by Padmé’s death and his own inability to take care of his own children. Another one of Anakin’s many regrets these days, though he knew they would be better off under the loving care of the Organas’. They had promised Anakin would have a role in the lives of his children, however. It remained to be seen how that would play out, however.

After that final meeting on the Tantive IV, they all left for their respective destinies. He had no idea where Obi-Wan, Master Windu, or Master Yoda were, and he had no idea what they were doing beyond what they said they would do during their last meeting.

Though, as the remaining Council Members as far as they knew, and a show of Master Windu’s new phase of goodwill to Anakin, the three decided to bestow upon Anakin the rank of Jedi Master just before they left, although Anakin definitely did not feel like one. He had failed to defeat Palpatine… no, Darth Sidious. He failed his duty as the Chosen One. He did not deserve the rank of Jedi Master, however much he had wanted it before… all this.

Finally wiping away the tears from his face, Anakin raised the hood of his cloak again, obscuring his face. With a swift motion he turned away from the holoprojector, walking towards the entrance of the Security Hall from which he came in. He had no other purpose within the Jedi Temple. He had already seen the bodies, and he had already seen Obi-Wan’s recording. He had thought of his failures all he wanted. The time for reminiscing was over.

Now, it was time to help the Rebellion against the Empire as Fulcrum.

It was time to make up for his past mistakes.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of my first fanfiction! Hopefully you all enjoyed it, and please consider leaving a comment if you want, it could really help with my improving and motivation to write. I might have left quite a few questions with this chapter, but I will eventually answer them as the story goes on. I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can, but when I will do that isn't guaranteed because of my University work. That's all I really have to say, so goodbye for now!**


	2. Prologue 2: The Tantive IV

**Prologue 2 – The Tantive IV**

**A/N: Hello again! Time for another update, and honestly sooner than I expected to, but I just felt the want to continue working on this. Hopefully this chapter's as good as the last one. I know this is another prologue, but I feel like this story needs it before I move. There's gonna be three prologues to this, but I'll explain that at the bottom. This prologue takes place a week before the last one, just after the execution of Order 66.**

**That's all you guys need to know, so enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker sat on a seat in the conference room of Senator Organa's consular ship. Master Windu, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Senator Organa himself were also seated on the other seats surrounding the large white table which took up most of the room, coloured similarly. The whole room was lit by, almost blinding, from Anakin's perspective, white lights. They were all silent, there was nothing much to say. Master Yoda had failed to defeat Darth Sidious in a last bid to restore the Republic and the Jedi Order before the Galactic Empire could do anything, though much of the Senate Rotunda, which had been unbroken for a thousand years, had been destroyed in the process. Obi-Wan, though having defeated Darth Vader, Anakin's clone, did not manage to kill the Sith Apprentice before the Master approached. They did not know what happened to the apprentice as of yet, they could only hope he was dead. The Jedi Knight supposed they would know the results the next time the Emperor decided to make a HoloNet broadcast.

Padmé had just died, and the place where Anakin's heart would be felt empty, as if it had been shattered into a thousand pieces. His love, his angel, was dead. While the Polis Massan medical droid that attended to her during childbirth could not explain what killed her, the Jedi in the room knew. All the Jedi in the room had sensed Darth Sidious, who had not bothered hiding his presence. The Emperor had cackled in their minds, telling them it was his final victory. No one could stop it, not even Master Yoda, though not for a lack of trying. Despite their best efforts, they knew that Senator Padmé Amidala was lost.

Padmé's final words were still playing within her widow's mind, _"Ani… you're a strong and good man. Don't stray from the path you're currently on. I'm so proud of you… my Ani. I love you. I will always love…", then at her final breath, rasping out, "you."_

Anakin was sure that Padmé's death was Sidious's revenge upon him for not turning to the Dark Side. That only made the young Jedi resent the Sith Lord even more.

The now-widow had given her a final kiss, on her cheek, tears springing from his eyes, pure grief pooling within his body, as he felt Obi-Wan behind him, arm on grieving man's shoulder. It was the hand of a man who understood. The Jedi Master had lost the Mandalorian Duchess Satine, his own former love, much the same way, to Palpatine's former Sith Apprentice, Darth Maul. Anakin felt everyone's grief, Master Windu's, Master Yoda's, Obi-Wan's, and Senator Organa's. Anakin was not the only man that cared for Padmé, and that moment only confirmed the fact more. He was sure many more would mourn for the woman whose only crime had been wanting to do true good to the galaxy. In hindsight, he had no idea how Palpatine ever got the idea into his head that Obi-Wan caring for Padmé was suspicious. He had no idea how a lot of Palpatine's manipulations worked on him. Perhaps it was a young boy wanting a role model to look up to.

Master Yoda was the first of them all to speak up since Padmé died, "Hidden, safe, the children must be."

Then, Anakin remembered, Luke and Leia. The young Jedi felt guilt that he was so focused on the late Padmé, when his children were still around, young, and vulnerable, with a father who didn't even give a single thought about them. A father who was being persecuted by the new galactic government. Anakin at that moment decided he would not take care of his children. He won't be able to. If he did, his children would grow under a single parent who would struggle to take care of them, while also being on the run. Anakin Skywalker did not want his children to grow up like that. There was also the question: he had failed to be the Chosen One, failed to stop the Sith in time, almost turned to the Dark Side, would he also fail to be a parent? Anakin wasn't willing to risk finding out.

Obi-Wan spoke up, "We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not be able to sense their presence. Anakin," then, the Jedi Master looked to his former Apprentice, "will you be able to do that?"

There. The opportunity to voice the thoughts he just had. While he was grateful Obi-Wan was trying to give him the chance to look after his children, the chance to have a family, he knew this had to be done, "Master… I'm sorry," Anakin's voice cracked ever so slightly as he blinked once, trying to suppress tears that came to his eyes as he started. Everyone looked at him now, though he kept his head down, not willing to look anyone in the eyes as emotion started to swirl within him with a greater, self-devouring intensity, "I can't. I just… can't."

The Jedi Knight sensed Senator Organa and Obi-Wan looking at him with sympathetic expressions. Obi-Wan knew what he felt like, he had felt the same when he lost Satine. Senator Organa had a wife, and Anakin knew the Senator could guess what it would feel like to lose a wife. Anakin looked up briefly, saw Master Yoda's ears drooped in reaction to that comment, and Master Windu looking at him with a blank, questioning, yet not cold expression.

There was what felt like hours' worth of tense silence, and nervousness pooled in Anakin's abdomen as he looked downwards to the edge of the table again, before Senator Organa spoke, "Then I will take the children. Me and my wife have always talked about adopting a baby girl. I'm sure she won't mind taking a second. They will be loved with us."

Anakin's head jolted up as he gaped at the Senator. Words failed to come out of him for a few seconds before he spoke, almost whispering in gratefulness at the generosity, "T-thank you." He was sure he looked like he just won the lottery. From the edge of his eyes he saw Obi-Wan lightly nod at the Senator.

"And, Anakin, as their biological father, I promise, you will have a role in their lives."

Anakin, not being able to reply, was about to put his head down before Master Yoda firmly spoke some words which fuelled a bit of frustration within Anakin, "No, split up, they must be."

"What?!", Anakin jolted up, glaring at the old, former Grandmaster. He sensed Master Windu's slowly-forming disapproval, "I will not approve that. I will not break up the family more than it has to be." Then, Anakin's expression turned from a frown to pleading, and his tone changed with that, "Please, Master Yoda, Luke and Leia should have the chance to grow up together, if they can't have either of their parents."

"But split up they must be, young Skywalker. Otherwise, the Sith, sense them, they will do." The small, old Master looked up at the young Jedi with a curious expression.

"We can protect them!", Anakin replied fervently, "W-we can make a Force Shield or some sort of dampener! I know it's possible. I know you can do it! And if you won't do it, then you can teach me! I promise I will listen! I promise I will learn!" The Jedi Knight was sure he looked like a madman at that moment, but he didn't care! He wanted Luke and Leia to at least have the chance to grow up together, as brother and sister, "I can protect them! Please, Master Yoda, just don't split them up!"

From the corner of his focus, he saw Obi-Wan… seem proud? Master Windu's disapproval seemed to vanish, while Senator Organa looked on in trepidation. There was a few second's silence before Master Yoda spoke again, "Possible it is. Splitting them up, the best solution, it would have been, but teach you, I can. Teach you, I will. Together, with your raw power, make a Force shield for them under Senator Organa's care, we will."

Once again, Anakin gaped, but this time at Master Yoda. Happiness sprung from him, for everything that happened on the day, he managed to actually do something. With an elated expression, Anakin gasped out, "Thank you, Master Yoda. I promise, you will not regret this." He then bowed slightly on his seat, mimicking Jedi custom.

"Regret this, I will not. Know that, I do.", was Master Yoda's only reply.

Anakin didn't know what to reply to that, so he stayed silent. A moment after, Anakin realised, the conversation was over. Master Yoda would teach him to make a force shield over the twins so the Sith wouldn't sense them until the time was right, and they would be together under the loving care of the Organa family. Though not all of his problems were fixed, Anakin's heart felt lighter than it had before, a bit of elation took from his overall grief at the events which occurred.

Master Yoda moved on to the next topic at hand, "Until the time is right, disappear, we will."

"If it's alright with you, Master Yoda," Master Windu spoke for the first time in this conversation, "I would like to start organising a response to the new Empire. A… rebellion if you will."

Anakin's elation from the previous subject turned to shock, as he processed those words. He had not expected Master Windu to immediately spring into action and elect to organise a rebellion against the Sith so… immediately. However, it had happened, and Anakin did not know how to feel about that development.

"You can work with me, Master Windu. I was also considering organising a rebellion against the Empire, from what is left from the Delegation of 2000 created by Senator Amidala and I." Senator Organa spoke, and Anakin's heart jolted at the mention of Padmé.

For her honour, and for his own, he knew he had to do this. The Force, though now very murky with darkness, urged him on, "I would also like to join the Rebellion, Senator Organa. It's the least I can do."

_"The least I can do to fix my mistakes."_ , thought Anakin after he had spoken with a confidence he hadn't after the former Chancellor decimated the Jedi Order.

"Very well. I shall speak to you both soon, Masters Windu and Skywalker." Senator Organa stood and bowed at the Jedi. The two Jedi mentioned, along with Obi-Wan, stood, and bowed back. With that, Senator Organa left, presumably to do some other tasks at hand, most likely contacting the other Senators about their two new allies or doing some other task.

Honestly, the young Jedi hadn't expected himself and Master Windu to have made the exact same decision, even if they had fought together, side-by-side, after Palpatine threw them out of the window of the Chancellor's, now Emperor's office. Those events, along with the two making the same decision now, showed a sense of solidarity that Anakin hadn't expected from the older Jedi Master.

Anakin further hadn't expected what was to come next, as all of the sat down, and Masters Yoda and Windu, along with Obi-Wan, glanced at each-other for a moment, seemingly communicating through the Force, before looking at him. Master Windu spoke first, "Since your last arrival to the Chancellor's office, despite your inner conflicts, you have shown remarkable restraint maturity, humility, and loyalty, all characteristic to a Jedi. You have saved my life, and beside me, you have fought valiantly even as all seemed lost. Even when enticed by the dark, you stood to your principles, and stayed within the light. You even humbled yourself in front of Master Yoda when proposing your solution to our developments. Despite your attachments, you have upheld the values of a true Jedi, and stand as a true symbol of one. You have dealt with your losses in a remarkably mature manner. For all that, young Skywalker, you have gained my respect."

The memories of what Master Windu mentioned all came back to him at that moment, wanting to save the Chancellor, then the both deciding to arrest him, Darth Vader revealing himself, Darth Sidious revealing his new Apprentice's origins, cackling self-indulgently as he did so, before blasting both Anakin and Master Windu out of the same window the latter had broken mere minutes before while duelling Sidious, Anakin softening their fall with the Force, making them fall on the side of a skyscraper, them fighting Clones all the way to the lower levels trying to get to the Jedi Temple, and then finding Senator Organa as he was approaching the bottom of the Senate building to save Master Yoda. He still didn't know where this was all headed, though.

Then, Obi-Wan spoke, "Anakin, you have always been like a brother to me, and I am grateful for having the opportunity to raise you since you were a little boy. I am proud of the Jedi Knight and the man you have become. You are stronger and wiser than I could ever wish to be, and I hope you continue along the path you are on currently."

"Kneel," Master Yoda spoke, his voice seeming to boom across the room, "young Skywalker."

Anakin went forward, to a spot with no chairs, and did exactly as was requested, facing Master Yoda. The old Jedi Master stood, hopped off his chair, and faced the kneeling Anakin, whose eyes widened, realising what was going to happen. A green lightsaber was ignited on Master Yoda's hands, and he slowly lifted the weapon, and placed it just above Anakin's right shoulder.

"Proven to us, your actions have, that worthy of this title you are. By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force," Master Yoda then lifted the lightsaber off his right shoulder and bought it above the young Jedi Knight's head to his left shoulder, "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master."

Then, Master Yoda brought his lightsaber to just above Anakin's head. It seemed like minutes had passed, before the Jedi Grandmaster deactivated his lightsaber, which shut down with the trademark hiss and Anakin moved up to an upright position, though he kept his knees bent to the ground, and kept his head ducked, "This is more than I deserve, thank you. I humbly accept the position and promise that I will serve the Jedi Order to the extent as I can, as a Master within the Order." The words came automatically. He had dreamed of this moment since he had been very young. Yet… somehow, at the moment, it felt empty. Like he had never wanted this at all. Like he didn't deserve the rank he had scoured for so long. Like it was somehow wrong for accepting the rank.

"Then rise, Master Skywalker." Master Yoda finished off, "Member of the Jedi Council, Jedi Master."

Anakin stood, and immediately felt Obi-Wan's arm on his shoulder. His brother looked at him, and spoke softly, "Congratulations, Anakin. I'm very proud of you." There was a short pause, before the older Jedi Master continued, "You have deserved this position since you successfully trained Ahsoka. We were going to Knight her before she left, you remember?"

Then, a pang came into Anakin's heart. _Oh, Ahsoka_. She had been on the siege of Mandalore. His bond with her was muted for some reason, and he had no idea if she was alive or dead. He sincerely hoped that it was the former, he didn't know if he could bear the thought of losing her straight after losing Padmé. That would be an unbearable agony.

"Yes, Master." Anakin spoke quickly, not feeling like talking about Ahsoka at the moment. He still didn't feel like a Jedi Master. Hell, he didn't even feel like a Jedi at the moment. He just lost his wife, and now they were awarding him with the highest rank one could achieve in the Order under Jedi Grandmaster!

"Obi-Wan. We are of the same rank, now."

"Sorry, Obi-Wan." Anakin then stepped away from the Jedi Master, and made a beeline for the exit to the room. He needed to step away from the scene, recompose. But, just before he left, he spoke a final time to the Jedi Masters in the room, "Masters, with all this, I wish you all farewell, and… may the Force be with you all."

"Anakin…", Obi-Wan sighed, before briskly walking up to Anakin, and wrapping him in a tight hug.

It wasn't the first time they hugged, but this time, it was different. Instead of being in a teacher-student relationship full of doubts, this was two brothers who truly understood each other. Truly lived life side-by-side. Anakin wrapped his arms around his former Master's back as he realised; for or all Obi-Wan did, Anakin could forgive him. He barely even remembered at the moment how his former Master faked his death without telling Anakin. He barely remembered all the times he thought Obi-Wan was holding him back. Hell, he even forgot the fact that Obi-Wan stopped him from investigating the visions on his mother's death. All he knew now that Obi-Wan was his brother, and no matter what they went through, they would always be together. Former Master and Padawan, now brothers-at-arms. With that, Anakin hugged Obi-Wan back.

"I'm gonna miss you, Obi-Wan." Anakin's eyes brimmed with tears once again, surprising himself with the fact that he still had liquid in his tear ducts after crying at Padmé's death and the numerous times after when tears threatened to fall from his face for different reasons.

"I'll miss you too, Anakin. May the Force be with you too, _ner vod_."

Mando'a for _my brother_. Anakin knew that his former lover's tongue was important to Obi-Wan, and using it showed to the younger Jedi how important he was to the elder. Anakin just held him tighter before letting go. Weirdly enough, he sensed no disapproval from Masters Yoda and Windu, as if… they had decided to tolerate the show of emotions and attachment. But, at that moment, Anakin focused on Obi-Wan, he did not pay much mind to how the two elder councillors were just letting the two younger Jedi break their Code like this.

Then, after many moments, the hug was released, Anakin smirked, Obi-Wan smiled. The younger Jedi, newly minted Jedi Master bowed towards Master Yoda, who bowed back and gave his own farewell passage of "May the Force be with you also, Master Skywalker. Later I will come to you, make the force barrier we shall."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

After all that the younger Jedi turned. Leaving the people who he would not see again for a very long time, as Obi-Wan and Yoda lived out their exile and honed their powers to become stronger against Palpatine. Master Windu gave his own farewells to Master Yoda and Obi-Wan, before following Anakin out of the room, staying close to him as the younger Jedi approached Senator Organa, who had Anakin's droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, in tow, along with who seemed to be an Alderaanian pilot, Captain rank.

"Knight Skywalker." The Senator greeted simply.

The man speaking was about to go on before Master Windu quickly corrected, "Master Skywalker."

The Senator readjusted his stance, "In which case, I must congratulate you for your new rank, Master Skywalker. If there's anyone who truly deserves the rank, it is you." There was a short pause, as Anakin quickly thanked the Senator, before the latter continued, "I would like to ask about your droids. What should we do with them?"

Anakin took a good look at the two droids mentioned. One was his creation, and one became through many years of ownership, memories, and camaraderie. He would trust both droids to complete whatever task he set them out to do. The young Jedi remembered that he had not been as kind to C-3PO as he had been to R2-D2, the whole thing with the jogan fruit and the party thrown for Senator Aang coming to mind, however small that event was, and, honestly, he wanted to rectify that. For all he talked of liking droids, he had been overly harsh on the protocol droid. He was going to change that, just like he promised himself to mature from many of his character flaws once realising how the Sith Master had manipulated him.

"I'll take the astromech. He has fought alongside me throughout the War, and he'll continue to be a good companion by my side." Anakin started, and R2-D2 made a few happy beeps in response, essentially telling how he's happy to continue working alongside his master, "The protocol droid, on the other hand…", the golden protocol droid glanced at his maker, curious to see where this would go, "will be with you, Senator Organa. I know with you and your wife he will be in good hands."

"Very good. I promise I will take care of the protocol droid as best I can." Senator Organa smiled and nodded, and Anakin had no doubt he would live up to that promise. He already trusted the Senator to take care of his children, and so giving him C-3PO was no different. Anakin had faith Senator Organa wouldn't hurt either three of them.

"Just one request," the addressed person took up a serious expression at that, "Whatever you do, don't wipe his memory. There is a risk with this new Empire, true, but I have faith in him."

Senator Organa considered the words for a few seconds, before replying in acquiescence, "Very well, Master Skywalker. I will admit I'm worried about any information the protocol droid could leak, however, if you say you have faith in him, then I'll take your word for it."

"Oh, splendid! I promise I will not let you down, Master Ani!" C-3PO exclaimed, and Anakin knew the droid was happy he wasn't having his memory wiped. In the Jedi's opinion, no droid should. They were just as, if not more, sentient than most civilised species in the galaxy, and they should be allowed to live a full life without any memory wipes or fear of such. One thing he hated was how most people tended to wipe the memories of droids regularly, as if they didn't have feelings either. As if they couldn't develop feelings.

"I know you won't. Threepio," Anakin now addressed the droid, calling him by the nickname that was given to him at the start of the Clone War. Said droid looked at him with utmost attention, "I will give you what will be one of my most important requests to you." The droid further perked up at that line, if that was possible. His photoreceptors also brightened, a representation of widening eyes, "I want you to serve Senator Organa and his family. Help him raise Luke and Leia. Protect them. Make sure nothing happens to the twins. And if anyone from the Empire comes knocking, you don't know me, nor do you know any Jedi, Luke and Leia Organa were adopted from an orphanage at Aldera City Centre. Do you understand?"

"I understand fully, Master Ani, and I will do my absolute best to uphold your request." C-3PO graciously nodded, fully grasping the severity of what he had been requested, "I will not let you down."

"Good." Anakin nodded, then glanced at C-3PO with a sad smile, "Now come here."

For what was possibly the first time in well… ever, and to the surprise of everyone around him, Anakin wrapped C-3PO in a hug. Even the droid, unused to the physical affection, was surprised at this, and had no idea what to do. He heard R2-D2 give out a happy trill. For all the astromech joked around about C-3PO, he did genuinely like the droid, and was happy his friend was being this trusted and appreciated by the master.

Then, after an emotional few seconds, at least for Anakin, the hug was released. There were a few unshed tears in his eyes, "I'll miss you, Threepio."

"I'll miss you too, Master Ani." The droid spoke sincerely, having no idea what to do otherwise. Anakin knew that C-3PO was going to do the job correctly. The Force gave its affirmation to that.

"You're not gonna see that everyday." The Captain who had been standing around spoke, Anakin shot him a humoured smirk, as Senator Organa chuckled.

"Now, if we're done with that, Masters Skywalker and Windu, come with me to the Palace Courtyard, we have much to talk about." The Senator spoke.

"Indeed." Master Windu, who had been silent throughout the exchange about the droids, replied. Anakin nodded, as the three, along with R2-D2 and C-3PO, started to go to the addressed spot. The Captain walked away from the group. The time for goodbyes were over, Anakin knew, as he sensed Obi-Wan and Master Yoda finally walk away from the conference room. Now, they were going to set up a Rebellion. Sidious and Darth Vader were going to have hell to pay. Anakin was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this prologue. It's more than double the length of the last one, actually, but I just felt like completing the scene with an Anakin C-3PO interaction rather than just leaving it there, so yeah. Also, I wanted to show that, even if he didn't turn to the Dark Side, Anakin's fight with Palpatine, Order 66, and Padmé's death had slightly matured him, so sorry if he was kind of OOC in this one. I just wanted to show a bit of maturity from his Episode III character. The next chapter, as I said, will also be a prologue, but it will focus on someone else. Try to guess who. ;)**

**Otherwise, that's it from me, and until next time, folks!**


	3. Prologue 3: Ahsoka

_**Prologue 3 – Ahsoka** _

**A/N:**

**First of all, congratulations Snips_Skyguy for guessing the character this prologue's gonna be on correctly!**

**Now then, here's the last prologue for this story. This is gonna be noticeably shorter than the other chapters of this story. I honestly expected this to be longer, but then, it was only a short scene, and including anything else would essentially be rehashing Canon, as Ahsoka's life isn't majorly deviated from Canon at this stage. That comes later. However, there'll be one major difference that you'll notice in the chapter itself. Most of the information used in this prologue comes from Season 7 of** **_The Clone Wars_ ** **and Wookieepedia's article on the** **_Ahsoka_ ** **novel, as I didn't actually read that. I filled in some stuff with my own thoughts based on what Wookieepedia implies and** **_Legends_ ** **material, too.**

**Also, skip this paragraph if you haven't watched the Mandalorian or don't want to be spoiled, but have you all seen the latest episode? While it was good, Ahsoka's lines about attachment and Anakin were kinda sad. Basically, it shows how Ahsoka thinks attachments were why Anakin turned dark, not knowing that it was Vader's love (read: attachment) for his son that turned him back to the light. She probably doesn't even know that it was Anakin that finally killed Darth Sidious. That entire scene's kinda sad, it it shows to me how she starts taking pages of the same Order she left because of the shitty hand she's been dealt with in life.**

**Okay, spoiler paragraph done, now: enjoy the (short) chapter!**

* * *

At first, they had thought they would have a hard time getting off the system they had crash-landed on, due to them not being able to identify the cold moon they were on. However, it was seen that they had landed next to a civilised, little-known planet which was easy to get off of. A Republic planet, so they still had to look out for Clones that may want to attack a Jedi, however, it was not a very large concern as the planet had not been that involved in the war, due to it being located within a neutral hyperspace lane. They had crash landed on the smaller moon of the planet Corsin, a Republic-loyal planet in the Expansion Region hanging off the Mandalore hyperspace trading route, closer to Mandalore itself than the core, however, more culturally similar to the Core. The planet itself was comparable to Alderaan, with many native fauna, however with an immigrant human majority who had completely wiped out the historical native sentient species thousands of years before.

Ahsoka was just relieved they could get off the planet and go into hiding quickly. The former Jedi Padawan had sensed, and the talk of the planet confirmed, that the Jedi Order was dead, betrayed by their own Clone Armies. Apparently, Chancellor Palpatine had declared the Jedi to be "traitors" and established a Galactic Empire. That was a load of poodoo, in Ahsoka's opinion. The Jedi, for all their flaws, were too dedicated to the Republic. However, as the former Jedi herself knew, public opinion of the Order was low, and when Chancellor Palpatine declared that the Jedi were traitors, most wholeheartedly accepted it, and cheered the man as their new sovereign. Ahsoka knew better, though. She knew that the Jedi wouldn't betray the Republic _like that_. There was something off about the whole thing. What was off, though, other than the Clones having mind chips that forced them to betray their Generals and Commanders, she had no idea. Perhaps the Chancellor, power-hungry and devious, threw the Jedi under the bus to establish his own Empire.

Though, she already hated the new Empire, for the fact that they persecuted her and her kind, the Jedi, however not one of them she was. She saw the Empire, and the new Emperor Palpatine, as selfish _karks_ (thank Anakin for unwittingly teaching her that word) willing to betray their allies for power, while demolishing democracy and the system which had at least bought some liberty to the people before the Clone War, in a system which some Corsinan people had said on the streets, and Ahsoka agreed with, was "increasing the already-present corruption". For all the good Anakin had said about him, Palpatine had been a clearly corrupt leader, in Ahsoka's opinion, and him becoming Emperor would only make things worse. The former Jedi Padawan already had experience with the galactic leader's corruption during her farce of a trial.

Now, due to the same Empire, she was sitting inside a bar, waiting for her former Captain and good friend, Rex, to arrange transportation for himself. She was waiting to say goodbye to her friend before she herself searched for her own transportation. Her lightsabers were on her belt, obscured by the table. She did not want anyone to see them and give her up to the new Empire. Originally, the young Jedi had wanted to drop the lightsabers on the snowy moon she and Rex had been on, so anyone looking for her would think she was dead, however, the Force had, gently nudging, told her to keep her lightsabers with her. Something had changed, and she would need the lightsabers. So, she kept her weapons, her life, loaded with the crystals Anakin gave them.

The crystals were perhaps the only shards of Anakin Skywalker she had left. The young former-Jedi wasn't able to sense her Master, their bond was muted for some reason, and she had no inkling to if Anakin Skywalker was alive or dead. She hoped it was the former. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her Master just after losing most the Clones she had stuck with, thick and thin, throughout the Clone Wars. Losing Anakin Skywalker, the man who had taught her most of everything she knew, the man who had protected her no matter what, would be too much of a loss for the young Togruta.

"Hey, kid.", A voice broke her thoughts, Ahsoka felt her right montral slightly twitch towards the source before she turned to it, Rex. The Clone Captain looked at her for a second before saying, "I've managed to charter a flight off-world to a planet in the Outer Rim. I… err… I guess this is goodbye, then."

"Yes.", Ahsoka replied, her voice thickening some with emotion, as she stood up, and ran towards Rex, wrapping him in a tight hug, trying to prevent herself from eliciting sobs. While it was a goodbye, it was not exactly a time of emotion, lest they bring attention to themselves, which wasn't all that desirable at that moment. She didn't want to leave her friend, but she knew, it was best in this situation, that they split up. Ahsoka was being persecuted, and Rex betrayed the galactic government. It was best, to prevent anyone tracking them. "I'll miss you, Rex.", Ahsoka almost whispered, pressing her head softly to the man's chest plate.

"I'll miss you too, Ahsoka.", the Clone Captain softly replied, and Ahsoka could sense the man's own distaste for the whole situation.

The Togruta girl released the hug after that, and Rex released her in return. "Goodbye.", Ahsoka waved. The Captain, the man who had fought alongside her and Anakin throughout the war, smiled at his former Commander, waved back once, and then smiled softly before turning and leaving, presumably to the hangar that was going to take him to his new life, a post-war life.

Ahsoka felt distaste pooling within her, she really didn't want this to happen. What choice did she have, though? The entire string of events was those she had never wanted, never wished for. She had never wanted for the Clones to suddenly betray her. She had never wanted darkness to suddenly prevail in the Universe and the Force. She had never wanted Chancellor Palpatine to suddenly become an absolute ruler, and, finally, she had never wanted Rex to have to split up from her, with the large possibility that they may never see each-other in person ever again. She and Rex were going to stay in contact through the Fulcrum network that Anakin Skywalker had created in the middle of the Clone War, however, that alleviated very little emotionally, as it still meant they were going to stay split for an undetermined amount of time, not meeting each other in person until the right time.

As she sat back down on the table she was on, Ahsoka remembered the rest of her grievances. Her bond with her Master was muted, shrouded by darkness covering like a curtain on a window, and so she couldn't tell the current status of Anakin Skywalker. Alongside that, she had no idea if there any Jedi that were still alive from the Clones' and Palpatine's respective betrayals. And, she would have to spend an indefinite amount of time as an enemy of the galactic government, not a position she appreciated.

"I hope…", Ahsoka whispered to herself, something she couldn't help doing after the very taxing day she had, "I hope you're somewhere out there, Master. Alive."

Apparently, based on word from the street and the HoloNet, the Emperor Palpatine was going to make a public address at Coruscant explaining the whole situation, and how the New Order was going to be organised/managed. Wherever she goes, Ahsoka considered that she would have to look at the broadcast to have certain things explained, even if from the new Empire's point of view, such as why and how the Jedi betrayed the Republic, why the Clones betrayed the Jedi, and why the Republic was now an Empire.

But, for now, she couldn't let that affect her. She needed to either buy a ship or find a flight to a planet in the Outer Rim, far from the Empire's control, hopefully. She would find work in the Outer Rim to survive, most likely as a mechanic, as that's what she knew best outside of being a Jedi (something else to thank Anakin for). And, when the time was right, hopefully, she would resist the Empire and the Emperor that had taken everything from her. The young Togruta stood, intent on doing that. She had been waiting to say a goodbye to Rex, and that was done. Now, she needed to move on, however distasteful the current events were to her. If Anakin taught her anything, it was to move forward even when life brings you down.

That's what her Master would have wanted her to do, along with making as much noise against the new Empire, but that was a story for later.

Now, she needed to move forward.


	4. Onderon Arc 1: Trip to Base

**_Onderon Arc 1 – Trip to Base_ **

**A/N: Hey, all! Sorry for not having updated for around two months! It's just that there were so many events that happened that I couldn't actually work on this thing at all until a few days ago. But I'm back now, and I'll try to update as frequently as I can/want to.**

**This is the first real chapter of this story. We're out of the prologues and into the actual story. So, this first part of the story will focus on Anakin taking missions for Senator Organa and so on. I don't wanna spoil much, but you'll see Ahsoka soon, just not in this part. The entire story will be organised into 'arcs', or small parts which can range from 5-10 chapters, depending on what I'm writing. You'll see how that'll play out. This first arc's called the "Onderon Arc", after the fact that all of this is going to take place in Onderon. This arc, and the next few, will all focus on Anakin and how he grows as a character during the beginnings of the Empire.**

**Well, that's all I have to say, enjoy reading!**

* * *

_"_ _Are you an angel?"_

_"_ _What?"_

_"_ _An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the Universe. They live in the moons of Iego, I think."_

_"_ _You're a funny little boy."_

_…_

_"_ _You're making fun of me."_

_"_ _No, no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator."_

_…_

_"_ _I love you."_

_"_ _You love me? I thought that we had decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie, and that it would destroy our lives."_

_"_ _Think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply, love you. Before we die, I want you to know."_

_…_

_"_ _I'm tired of all this. Our love should not be hidden away like it's some immoral thing!"_

_"_ _Ani, you're almost a Jedi Knight, and then…"_

_"_ _And then what? Jedi aren't supposed to be married! Oh, it doesn't matter."_

_…_

_"_ _I trust I'll see you soon, General Skywalker?"_

_"_ _Of course, my lady."_

_…_

_"_ _You're late again."_

_"_ _Padmé, I'm so sorry."_

_…_

_"_ _Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant."_

_"_ _That's… that's wo- that's wonderful!"_

_…_

_"_ _You're so… beautiful."_

_"_ _It's only because I'm so in love."_

_"_ _No! No. It's only because I'm so in love with you!"_

_"_ _So, love has blinded you?"_

_"_ _Well, that's not exactly what I meant."_

_…_

_"_ _What is it?"_

_"_ _Nothing."_

_"_ _Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Let me help you."_

_…_

_"_ _Hold me. Like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago when there was nothing but our love. No politics, no plotting, no war."_

_…_

_"_ _From here on out, whatever happens to us, know that I will always love you, Ani."_

_"_ _We'll get through this, Angel. I promise."_

_…_

_"_ _We're losing her!"_

_"_ _There is nothing to be done. Lost her, we have."_

_"_ _No, no, Padmé!"_

_"_ _Anakin, I need you to hear this…"_

_"_ _Don't say stuff like that, we're gonna save you!"_

_"_ _Ani, my Ani."_

_"_ _No… no!"_

_"_ _Ani… you're a strong and good man. Don't stray from the path you're currently on. I'm so proud of you… my Ani. I love you. I will always love… you."_

_"_ _I will always love you too, my Padmé."_

_…_

Memories swirled around the man's head as he leaned onto the back of the pilot's seat he was on, almost slouching, ignoring his surroundings. It's been two weeks since he lost his wife, his sweet Padmé. It would take a long time for Anakin to get over the death of the woman he loved most, and he doubted anyone could replace what the late Senator had been to him. He had a break of two weeks after the Sith took over the galaxy, courtesy of Senator Organa who thought he needed one, and in that break most of his thoughts hadn't strayed from his late wife.

Along with the break, the generous Senator Organa had given him a small Corellian cruiser, a small round scout ship with two prongs to the front in order to conduct his missions for the Rebellion and the Senator. Inside the ship itself was the cockpit, two bedrooms, a room for the ship's guns, a kitchenette, and an extra empty room. Enough for himself and R2-D2, who was in the ship with him. The Jedi had slightly modified the ship and was planning to make more modifications as time went by. Anakin's first mission was to track down Saw Gerrera and the Onderon Resistance and form an alliance with them to resist the new Empire's ongoing annexation of the planet and see if they needed anything from Senator Organa. This was prompted by a _Fulcrum_ transmission where Gerrera had stated that Separatist forces had given way to forces of the Empire wanting to take the planet, supported by the Republic troopers that had previously fought for the Onderonian people. Gerrera had stated that the people of Onderon would not stand to be taken over by the "oppressive and undemocratic regime". Senator Organa, who himself had been keyed into the network, felt the need to Anakin to assist the Onderonians.

The young Jedi agreed with his old friend from Onderon on the Empire's oppressiveness. He had seen first-hand in his travels to Naboo and Coruscant, throughout his two-week's leave, how the Empire and its new Governors and Stormtroopers were oppressing the common people. Anakin had stopped a few Imperial officers from destroying the stall of a poor Nabooan fruit salesman early into his leave. It would've created a target on his back had it not been for a few well-placed mind-tricks which would have made Obi-Wan proud. There were a few cases after, such as when a Stormtrooper tried to arrest a Gungan for assault when the poor sentient accidentally bumped into the trooper, or when Stormtroopers on Coruscant tried to burn down a home full of non-human families internally displaced within the Republic due to the Clone War. Anakin had stopped them all to the extent he could without putting a target on his back. The Jedi knew that Padmé would not be happy to see what the Galaxy had turned into, in such a short span of time.

Anakin had no idea if Palpatine suddenly managed to turn the Galaxy upside down on its head, or if the Republic had been like this in its waning days. Though he remembered Padmé ranting about "increasing institutional racism on non-human sentient species" that was occurring in the Republic around the mid-Clone Wars. The Jedi supposed that those events could have been part of the new Empire's agenda to oppress non-humans.

At this stage, there was no love lost between him and his old friend and former confidant. Anakin realised that the Sith Lord's "friendship" with him had been a sham, a carefully crafted play in order to turn Anakin into the next Sith Apprentice. Anakin had just been a tool, a means to an end. When the Sith Lord realised Anakin wouldn't be a viable Apprentice (for reasons Anakin didn't particularly want to know), he moved on to the next best thing, cut all his losses, and killed everything the previous tool had held dear. Not that Anakin would want to fight for the Sith Lord, one who Anakin realised stood against many of the things he valued. There were even rumours the Emperor, from his grand throne on Coruscant, was planning on fully legalising slavery and its trade within the Empire, rather than keeping slavery decriminalised and the trade illegal within the borders of the Republic as it had been before. Not that Anakin had particularly liked the previous laws either. The young Jedi thought he would've tried to break free from the Sith's control once he realised the things Sidious's government was doing, had he actually turned to the Dark Side and decided to serve under the Empire.

At this stage, Anakin _hated_ Darth Sidious and everything he stood for. The feelings weren't appropriate for a man of his title, a Jedi Master, but honestly, he didn't care. Anakin wanted to destroy the Empire in its entirely, burn away everything associated with it, its soldiers and everyone loyal to it. He _resented_ the Sith that bought him to this situation, and he _hated_ everything that led to the Sith taking over, including the corrupt and greedy Senators who gave Palpatine the "emergency powers" he needed just to make a bit of money off the backs of those who festered in their squalor literally underneath the feet of said Senators. They took Padmé from him, someone they had already derided for her crime of simply _wanting to help people_ , and they would pay _dearly_ for that. Before, he would've just hated the corrupt Senators for being greedy, while defending Palpatine, but in the few weeks of the Empire, Anakin could see how they were all complicit in ushering the new regime. The Senate which _cheered_ as Palpatine, the one who fronted as a kindly old man all these years, took over.

The ship he was in lurched slightly, making Anakin lurch slightly, as it went out of hyperspace into a few kilometres away from the atmosphere of the purple-green jungle planet of Onderon. He remembered going to the planet to organise resistance against the Separatist occupation of the planet, and later again to introduce Saw Gerrera to the Fulcrum network when the Separatists tried to siege the planet in an effort to retake it a mere six months after. This was his third time coming to the planet, this time, to organise a resistance once again, but this time against the Galactic Empire, successor to the same interplanetary state he had fought for, a fact he still wasn't sure how to feel about.

Anakin pressed a few buttons on the controls in front of him, activating a rudimentary cloaking device, even though that was not needed as true enforcement had not been established on the planet thanks to the ongoing conflict that even the "peace" ending the Clone War hadn't stopped, and opening up the Fulcrum network, and connecting it to Saw Gerrera's node.

"This is _Fulcrum Leader_.", Anakin spoke through the signal on his virtual private network, using the name he established for himself in situation he spoke with fellow regular Fulcrum network users, "I have approached Onderon, where should I land?"

 _"_ _Ah, Fulcrum Leader."_ , a voice spoke on the other end, clearly Saw Gerrera, _"Good to have you. I'm 450 clicks west of Qayrah city in Republic Sector B5."_

"Copy that. I'm on my way.", Anakin replied, moving his ship to land on the north-west side of the planet as was described.

During the New Sith Wars, for simplicity of geography, the Republic at the time had created a standardised grid-system to be used in all planets to show basic locations, whether within cities or without. Ecumenopolitan planets, such as Coruscant and Hosnian Prime, had started to use it as a universal standard for all except popular districts, while some other planets, such as Naboo, Alderaan, and Onderon, had implemented it as a system for ships, however not to any official capacity so long as they had large tracts of empty land. Certain planets formerly associated with the Republic at the time, such as Tatooine, also had such systems, though they weren't used by the galactic states outside the Republic/Empire. Letters designated columns on the grid, west to east, while numbers signified each row, increasing the further south one went down the planet's surface. For many, it became easy to navigate within planets afterwards, such as Anakin navigating Onderon at the moment.

He came down on the atmosphere, passing the clouds, the darkness of space being replaced by the gloominess of the cloudy night sky, only slightly brighter than before. Onderon, due to being in a jungle landscape, tended to be a very humid planet, with constant rains, so it was quite rare to see a completely clear sky. However, from Anakin's observations, there were less clouds than usual, as Sector B5 was having a dry season, the tropical equivalent of winters on the northern hemispheres of most planets.

Anakin turned off the headlights of his new ship to prevent being tracked and landed in between the dense trees and thick foliage, using the Force to compensate for the fact that he wasn't able to view his surroundings to ensure his safe landing. The ship _whirred_ and made whining sounds as it landed, and Anakin was sure that the ship also made leaves crackle and sticks bend and break. It was a successful landing, as Anakin pushed two buttons on the ship, one deactivating the engines, and the other opening the ship's ramp, before getting up. The Jedi saw R2-D2 from the corner of his eye, though he made no greeting as he left the room, loyal droid deciding to follow all the way to the ramp, which trailed to reveal the dark, forested ground of Onderon. Being a tropical jungle planet, Onderon wasn't that cold, even in its poles, although the weather was still quite so, considering the winter, however mild it may be compared to many planets.

The Jedi walked off the ramp, trailed by R2, before he turned, taking a small, cylindrical object from one of the pockets in his utility belt, putting it onto his hands and pushing a button on it, closing the ramp of the ship, which automatically shut itself down, seeing there were no passengers or droids on the ship. Then, the object, the ship's key, was put back into a pocket, before its owner turned once again and moved in the opposite direction of the ship. It became darker than before as the ship's lights shut down and the Jedi moved away from it, however, that wasn't a matter as the Force was still his ally. R2 had his night vision, along with his flashing red and green system lights, the only things illuminating in the dark jungle. Anakin's senses tingled as he tracked down Gerrera through the Force, he was right ahead along with another presence Anakin didn't really recognise. Probably one of the many rebels he, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex had trained the first time he had been here.

"Stay close to me, R2." Anakin whispered to his droid, who gave a quietened _whoop_ of affirmation. The _whirr_ of the droid's wheels, and the sounds of Anakin's footsteps hitting leaves were the only sounds in the silent environment for the next few minutes, as the Jedi was vigilant for anyone that might approach him, despite the darkness of the night sky surrounding him. If it were a former Clone, he would be in trouble.

Several minutes later, the light of an electric flashlight shone in front of Anakin's eyes, and an identifiable reptilian, four-legged creature stopped in front of Anakin, an Onderonian _Dalgo_ , carrying two passengers. Anakin's eyes flashed as he recognised one of the people, the one leading the animal, Saw Gerrera. The man had not changed much since the last time they met, when Anakin was introducing him to the Fulcrum network. It was also apparent that the death of his sister, Steela Gerrera, was still having an impact upon him.

However, those descriptions went ignored, as Gerrera got off the _Dalgo_ and greeted, "Hello, General Skywalker. It's good to see you again. I see you bought your droid with you."

"Indeed, Gerrera.", Anakin smiled at his compatriot before taking a glance at R2 behind him, although he doubted the former expression would be seen by the other man, "Who've you bought with you?"

"Oh, this is Barshay Sanjak, one of my fellow Partisans." Gerrera introduced, making a hand gesture indicating the other man, sat upon the back of the reptile, near the tail, a burly man with piercing blue-grey eyes, though most of his face was wrapped behind a turban. Despite that, Anakin felt that he could trust the man, he gave no bad feelings off the Force.

"General Skywalker." The man spoke in a deep, accented voice, "It is an honour to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sanjak." Anakin replied, before looking around and asking, "Where have you decided to keep your base this time around?"

"Follow us, General Skywalker."

Gerrera got back on the _Dalgo_ , leaving Anakin to make the journey on foot, trailed by R2 on his wheels, an arrangement which Anakin didn't really mind. It gave him time to think and to catch up with Gerrera on what happened since the Siege of Onderon had started during the Clone War.

"So, General Skywalker, how did you evade Operation: Knightfall?" Gerrera decided to ask while pointing his flashlight towards the direction of the base.

The man asked tightened his lips, he had not exactly wanted to answer this question, however, he relented, "I was with Master Windu at the time, on Coruscant, and we both basically snuck around the underworld, and fought our way to the Senate District, on our way to the Jedi Temple, when Senator Organa found us and helped us get off-planet." It wasn't the full truth, but it was enough. Gerrera didn't need to know that the great Chancellor they had all fought for was actually a slimy Sith Lord.

"Senator Organa's one of the few good men left in this galaxy. A bit too pacifist for my tastes, though.", Gerrera remarked, before continuing with his own life, "I thought the fighting would end once the Separatists were beaten, but instead, the droids were shut down all of a sudden and the occupiers turned from droids to clones, though they're called 'Stormtroopers' now. Keffin' pigs."

Anakin nodded in agreement; he didn't like the Empire's organisation much either. The Jedi decided not to comment on Gerrera's accusation that Senator Organa was too 'pacifist', instead saying, "It's been true for a lot of planets. Where the Clones used to be the heroes, now they're the oppressors."

"Yeah. I've seen enough here on Onderon, supposedly "enforcing" the New Order, much like the Seppies.", Gerrera growled, "Have you heard of the new guy, though? Vader? Apparently, he's like one of your kind or something."

Anakin stiffened at that. He watched the broadcast where the Emperor introduced Vader, Anakin's clone, as his 'chief enforcer' and 'Commander of the Imperial Navy', however, and the fact that the Sith Lord survived Obi-Wan's damage upon him was frightening, "He's not _my kind_ , Gerrera. He's a Sith working for the Emperor. He seeks his own ends and not the greater good.", and the Jedi _really_ hoped that they would not meet in this little field trip.

The other man nodded stiffly at that, tightening his lips, before replying: "He killed all the Jedi at the Temple and some more, I hear."

"You're not wrong."

Although Gerrera wasn't wrong in asking about Vader, the entire conversation was making Anakin uncomfortable. It reminded him of how he failed, how the Jedi failed, and how Palpatine managed to take everything away from him. Darth Vader was a symbol of how Anakin Skywalker had truly _failed_.

Luckily, the man decided to switch topics, remarking, "Let's just hope we can get this Empire out of Onderon, and not have to deal with that motherkriffer."

"Indeed.", replied Anakin, before the entire conversation evolved into comfortable silence, leaving all participants in the conversation to contemplate on their own things.

Anakin, in his current mental state, started to mull over his late wife, Padmé. There had been so many moments between them during the War. He didn't think they were truly able to explore their relationship outside of it. The Clone War influenced so much of their relationship, which was a detail which saddened Anakin every time he thought of it. So much of their relationship happened when their lives were dedicated to other areas, they couldn't completely dedicate themselves to each other like they should have.

 _"_ _And now she's dead. We spent so much time missing each other, and now, I can't ever see her ever again."_ , the Jedi thought, the pieces of his already-fractured heart shattering into millions more pieces. Millions upon the millions already broken.

Unwitting to his mind, another memory came up, one during the early Clone War, when he was still a Padawan, upon an alleyway in the popular industrial/leisure district of CoCo Town:

_"_ _I… missed you.", he had told her after he had returned to Coruscant after three gruelling weeks of war._

_There was a long pause, as the then-Padawan gently put his hand on Padmé's cheek, and she held said hand with her own. After a while like this, she finally spoke back, with her kind and gentle voice, "I will always love you, Ani.", calling him the nickname given to him by his mother._

Anakin truly missed her. The person that lit up every time she saw him, who wept when he was hurt, and truly put herself beside him no matter what. When Anakin was hurt, Padmé was there to heal the wounds, and she genuinely did look after him during the war in any way she could. The Jedi had done the same, listened to Padmé's frustrations with the Senate and political processes, however frustrating, boring, and incomprehensible he had found them, and embraced her when she confessed her fears of losing him, reassuring her that he would always be there for her, which he had been, up to her last moments.

For not the first time in the past week, Anakin thought to himself, _"I truly love you, Padmé, and I will always."_

From there, his thoughts became silent just as he was physically. There was nothing to think about, nor to talk about. Gerrera, thankfully for Anakin, stayed silent also. Apparently, he too had nothing to say, nor did Sanjak. While Anakin liked the former, he didn't feel up to talking just that moment. They just trekked across the forest underneath the dark, night sky, the Jedi using his force senses to compensate for his lack of vision within the darkness. It was a while like this before a soft orange light flitted onto Anakin's eyes, and the Dalgo carrying the other two stopped at the tug of its reins under Gerrera's hands.

The lead Onderonian turned towards and glanced at his Jedi friend, "Welcome to Base, my friend.", he announced, outstretching a hand, and presenting Anakin Skywalker the camp used by the Onderonian Partisans.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the chapter! Don't worry about the semi-cliffhanger, I'll get to the actual base and Anakin interacting with the Onderonian Partisans in the next chapter.**

**If anyone asks, this entire bit is inspired from the canonical events on the Empire taking over Onderon. Saw Gerrera had organised a resistance against them quite immediately, and had an uprising three years after. Anakin/Vader had no bearing on those events in the canon timeline, so they still happen, however, Anakin's intervention in the fight is going to change quite a bit, which you'll see in the story.**

**Well, that's all I have to say here, so until next time (and I hope that's sooner than later this time around)!**


End file.
